The Dragon and the Bear
by Falrielle
Summary: It has been four years since the love of his life had left his side and Ulfric had not held her back. Probably, because he is the biggest idiot Skyrim has ever seen.


Disclaimer: All characters, except for Falrielle are (sadly) the property of Bethesda. I just borrowed them.

o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o

When Ulfric Stormcloak, High King of Skyrim, arrived at Raven Rock on the island of Solstheim, he stepped on the wooden walkway and headed towards the town.

Four years. Four years since the love of his life had left his side and he hadn't held her back. On the contrary, it was his fault that she'd even left in the first place.

Falrielle, the Dragonborn – _his_ Dovahkiin – had set out to slay Alduin the World-Eater in Sovngarde and never returned to him. Because he was the biggest idiot Skyrim had ever seen.

He reached the market place of Raven Rock and took a look around. Spotting a Breton blacksmith he smiled darkly. That was probably his best option. Falrielle always had a thing for good weapons. So he stepped up to the blazing forge and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me", he said. "I was wondering, if you could help me? I'm looking for someone."

The blacksmith put his hammer down and turned to look at him. His eyes widened.

"So", he said. "You've decided to come for her at last, your Highness?"

Ulfric stared at the Breton. The man obviously not only knew who he was, but also seemed to know exactly who he was looking for.

"Where is she?" He asked. "I _have_ to talk to her."

"She's not in town", the Breton picked up his hammer again. "She and Kody went to visit the Skaal-Village. He's been begging her for a month and she finally agreed. They should be back by tomorrow."

He started hammering again and turned his back on Ulfric, who had blanched at the words and now walked away from the forge. He went to the edge of town and sat down on a rock near the sea.

Kody. Who was Kody? Her husband? He'd always feared that she'd moved on. But his heart and his dreams had always given him hope. He went back to Raven Rock and paid for a room in the _Retching Netch_.

Tomorrow he would go and see her anyway. At least he would apologize to her, for everything he'd said. And maybe he would finally be able to move on, too.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next day he spent exploring the area surrounding Raven Rock. It was really a fascinating island. When the sun started to set, he made his way to the blacksmith again, who didn't seem too pleased to see him again.

"You're still here?" the Breton asked.

"Yes", Ulfric said. "I'm still here. In fact, I won't be leaving until I talked to Falrielle."

He hesitated for a moment and the added "Please, tell me where she lives."

The hammering stopped. "Alright. She'll probably kill me, but I'm not comfortable with the thought of lying to the High King of Skyrim. It's the last house on the right, they got home about an hour ago."

"Thank you", Ulfric said sincerely and marched off.

His heart pounded. Could he really face her? He couldn't bear the fact, that she might be married? But he had to talk to her. That was why he traveled all the way from Windhelm.

When he reached the house, he stopped. It wasn't big from the outside, but he knew that the Dunmer built the main parts of the houses underground.

He struggled with himself for a few moments and then walked up to the door and knocked.

It took a few seconds, then the door swung open. There she was. Her face went white, but her eyes burned.

"What by Talos, are _you_ doing here?" she snapped. "And how did you even find me? Did someone tell you I was here?"

"No", he said, fighting the urge to pull her into his arms. "I figured it out by myself. Although the local blacksmith was nice enough to point out your house to me."

"Glover", she angrily. "That traitor. I'm going to rip him a new – "

"Mommy!"

If possible, she blanched even more at the call that sounded like it came from downstairs. She wiped her face with both hands and seemed to compose herself.

"I'll be down in a second Kody", she called back. "Wait in your room."

Ulfric was torn between relieve, that Kody was not her husband or lover, and shock, that she had a child.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I just want to talk to you", he replied. "Can I come in?"

"No", she simply stated. Then she seemed to reconsider. "I'll come outside, just give me a min – "

This time she was interrupted by something slamming into her legs and making her stagger.

"Mommy", a voice squealed. "Look what Uncle Glover left on my bed! Look! Who is this?"

Ulfric saw the child's arm, waving about with a small wooden dagger. ' _A boy then_ ', he thought.

Falrielle sighed deeply and kissed her son. Then she picked him up and turned around.

"Kody", she said. "This is Ulfric Stormcloak, High King of Skyrim."

Ulfric couldn't utter a single word and stopped breathing. The boy had Falrielle's large golden eyes, but his hair was blond and the small face was a perfect copy of Ulfric's.

"Do you want to say hello?" Falrielle asked the boy. When he nodded she put him down on his feet.

"Drem yol lok, Thuri", the boy said and bowed a little. "Zu'u Kodaav, Kul do Falrielle."

Ulfric stared at him, then at Falrielle, who nodded. He cleared his throat again.

"Drem yol lok, Kodaav." His voice sounded raspy and strangled.

"Kody" Falrielle said. "Why don't you head over to Uncle Glover for a while? You can thank him for his present and Mommy and our guest can talk."

The boy nodded and rushed out the door, then he stopped, turned around and bowed again to Ulfric.

"Lok, Thu'um, Thuri", he said and then hurried towards the forge.

"Let's go for a walk", Falrielle suggested.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They walked along the shore, neither of them saying anything. Ulfric finally found some words.

"Why?" he asked. "Why, by the Nine, didn't you tell me?"

"Are you really that naïve?" she shot back. "I didn't want you to feel compelled to keep me around just because I was pregnant."

"I never – ", Ulfric began, but Falrielle interrupted him.

"Yes, you would", she snapped. "You made it perfectly clear, that your Kingdom had highest priority, that our _affair_ was just that for you and that I had no room in your life, once the moot gave you your title. Don't you dare, to deny it."

He winced at her harsh words. Mostly because she was right. He had been a total ass, when they'd seen each other for the last time.

"This is exactly why I came here", he said. "I've been looking for you all over Skyrim for a year. But it seemed like you just … vanished."

"I needed time for myself", she murmured. "You broke my heart. I was so miserable, that it took Kody's birth, to pull me out of it. So, why are you here? Why did you even start looking for me?"

He rang for words. "Because … because I wanted you back. I had tried so hard to concentrate on being a good king, but I couldn't stop thinking about you. I regretted that I let you go every single day, since you left."

"And yet, it took you almost three years to go and find me", she said.

"I tried to forget you", he sighed. "I tried to tell myself, that you'd be better off without me. I was occupied with all the political stuff. But every night I lay in my bed, wishing you were there. Then people started talking. Anyone who had a right to ask, wanted to know if I planned on getting married sometime. To have an heir, to carry on my bloodline."

"Of course they did", she muttered.

"But I couldn't", he continued. "How could I possibly get married to anyone else but you? How could I possibly open my heart to anyone, if you took it with you? Falrielle, I love you! It took me so long to finally find the courage to tell you, what I should have told you years ago. I was an idiot and I know you'll probably never forgive me. But I had to come and at least tell you that I'm sorry. Even if it is too late."

She turned around to look at him and he saw that she was crying. He'd never seen her cry. Not even as she'd left Windhelm. She'd been raging and yelling at him, but not a single tear left her eyes.

This time he gave in and pulled her into his arms. She buried her face in his shoulder and punched him on the chest with one fist, the other one clenched into his shirt.

"You incredible idiot", she sobbed. "I hate you."

He just held her. Eventually she pulled back and wiped her face.

"I swore myself, to never shed a single tear about you", she said. "This is no longer just about you and me. Kodaav has a right to know his father."

"Why that name?" he wanted to know.

"I wanted to name him after his grandfather", she said, smiling faintly. "But Hoag was against it."

"What? I mean … what?" Ulfric was sure he got it wrong.

"I talked to him", Falrielle said and sat down on the same rock Ulfric had been sitting yesterday. "When I went into Sovngarde, Tsun granted me access to Shor's Hall of Valor. I actually met a lot of people. Ysgramor, Jurgen Windcaller and …"

"My father", Ulfric whispered.

"Yes", she said softly. "He's a great man. _Was_ , I mean. He asked me how the cub was doing, that's how I found out I was pregnant in the first place. I had a bit of a break down, then. Because it was your child. But your father really helped me. Time doesn't really matter in Sovngarde, it felt like we talked for hours. I told him I would name the baby after him, but he laughed and said no child deserved such a name."

Ulfric smiled ruefully. "That's just like him."

"He was a bit mad at you", she admitted. "At first. But he told me not to worry. That you would overcome your pride someday and I shouldn't be so hard on you."

She hopped off the rock and they started to walk back towards her house.

"He also asked me to deliver a message to you", she said. "He wants you to know that he's proud of you. Every single day. But if you'd ever break my heart again, he would come for you."

His breath hitched. He pulled her close again and hugged her so tightly she gasped. He had to take a few ragged breaths to calm down.

"I'm so very sorry, I didn't come to find you sooner", he whispered. "So sorry."

"I know", she said, drawing back and started walking again. "You'll be even sorrier, when you'll explain yourself to our son someday."

"Tell me about him", he begged.

She smiled. "He's amazing. He's way too smart for his own good. He loves playing with wooden weapons, wants to hear stories about Skyrim every night and is fascinated by dragons. I taught him the dragon language as soon as started talking."

"Does he have the Voice?" Ulfric asked.

"Of course he does", she chuckled. "His Thu'um is incredibly strong for a four-year-old."

Ulfric smiled, too. "How could it not be? You're the Dovahkiin."

He stopped once again and turned her towards him. "Will you come home to Skyrim?"

"Yes, I will", she said. "But don't you get all too excited. I was planning on traveling to High Hrothgar anyway. I thought about leaving Kody with the Greybeards for a while. They can teach him how to use his Voice in the right ways. Is Hjerim still my house, or did Jorleif give it away?"

"I forbid him to sell it", Ulfric said. "In case you'd ever come back. But I don't want you to live there. I want you to come home with me. To the Palace of the Kings. I want you to be my wife."

He rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a necklace. It took Falrielle a moment to recognize it. It was an Amulet of Mara.

"I've been carrying this around for ages", he muttered. "Always with the goal to give it to you one day. Once again, I'm really, really sorry for how I treated you. But believe me, when I tell you I love you. I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to – "

He didn't get any further, because she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed her back so fiercely, that he lifted her off her feet.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Mommy?"

Ulfric let her down, just in time before Kody came into view.

"Mommy", he called. "There you are!"

He hopped along the path and jumped into her open arms. She whirled him around and kissed his cheek. Ulfric looked at them both and his heart warmed. Kody gazed at him, then frowned and whispered something into Falrielle's ear that made her eyes widen.

"Really?" she asked and Kody nodded. She smiled and turned towards Ulfric.

"I want to tell you something, Thuri", he said and held out his arms to him.

Ulfric grinned and picked him out of Falrielle's arms. "And what might that be?"

Kody leaned in. "I know that you are my Daddy", he whispered.

Ulfric stared at Falrielle, but she shook her head and shrugged.

"What makes you think that?" Ulfric whispered back.

"Because Mommy told me, that my Daddy lived far away, but would come visit someday", Kody said and then giggled. "And because you look just like me. Mommy always said, that I look like my Daddy."

Ulfric chuckled. His eyes met Falrielle's and she smiled. "How about we go home and have some dinner?" she asked.

"Yes", Kody stated. "I want ash yam stew."

He squirmed and Ulfric put him down. He hurried up the path to their house.

"If it was up to him", Falrielle chuckled. "We'd _always_ have ash yam stew."

She took his hand, before they entered the house. "And _you_ can start making up to me, right after Kody went to sleep."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Will you tell me a story, Mommy?" Kody asked when he was tucked away under his blanket.

Falrielle looked at Ulfric and grinned. "How about Daddy tells you a story?"

He grinned back at her and sat on the edge of Kody's bed.

"What would you like to hear?"

"Tell me about how you fought in the Battle for Solitude", Kody begged.

Falrielle laughed. "I told you about that at least a hundred times."

"Yes", he said. "But Daddy did not."

Ulfric chuckled. "Let's see", he started. "That was a memorable day for all of Skyrim ..."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When Kody had fallen asleep finally, Ulfric and Falrielle left his room and headed for the master bedroom. Falrielle opened the door and Ulfric stared.

"This bedroom is three times bigger than mine", he wondered and looked around. He smiled and turned on the spot. "You kept everything?"

Falrielle didn't ask, what he meant, but nodded. On two of the mannequins she'd put both her Stormcloak Soldier's and Officer's uniform. Above her bed hung a weapon rack that caught his eye.

"Even my sword", he whispered, stepped up behind her and sneaked his arms around her waist.

"It's a beautiful sword", she said. "It's not its fault that his previous owner was such a bitch. So why should I punish this pretty blade."

He bit her neck. "Did you just call me a bitch?"

"I guess, I did", she moaned. He knew exactly what her weak points were, even after all this time.

"I think, I deserve that", he chuckled and spun her around.

He kissed her deeply and started to open the bands of her tunic. "Gods, I've missed you so much."

"Then prove it", she breathed and pulled his shirt over his head.

They stumbled over to the bed, leaving a trail of clothes on the way and finally landed in bed, still kissing fiercely.

"Will Kody be alright?" Ulfric asked, looking over at the door.

"He'll be fine", Falrielle chuckled and then raised an eyebrow. "He never heard _me_."

"Oh by the gods, woman", he groaned. "Do you want this to be over already? Then go on ahead and place those picture in my head."

She laughed and when he rolled on top of her. "Don't you dare! I've waited too long."

He sunk into her and she let her head fall back. "Much too long", she whispered.

He started to thrust, slowly at first, but picked up speed when he realized, that it wouldn't take them long anyway. He bowed his head down to kiss her, between ragged gasps and panting.

She bit his shoulder when she came and then looked at him eyes dark and sparkling. He tried his best not to cry out too loudly and buried his face in her neck to muffle his shout. Then he collapsed on top of her and they were just breathing for a few moments.

"I love you", he said peppering her neck with kisses.

"I love you, too."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"What happened here?" Falrielle asked in wonder.

Ulfric smiled faintly. He hadn't told her about the changes in Windhelm, because he wanted to surprise her. And he thought it would feel a bit like bribing her.

They had just returned from Solstheim and she stared at all the happy Dunmer and Argonians wandering around town, as if they'd always been here.

"You know", he chuckled and took her hand. "There was this woman a few years back, who talked some sense into me, about being a racist asshole. I might have come to agree with her."

She beamed at him and he knew it was the right decision, not to tell her, but let her see it for herself. He picked up Kody, who had trailed behind them.

"Do you like it, cub?" he asked.

Kody looked around with big eyes and nodded. "I didn't know that houses in Skyrim were that high."

Falrielle and Ulfric laughed and made their way to the Palace of the Kings, ignoring the people staring after them. Kody was still looking around and marveled at the ' _high_ ' houses.

When they reached the Palace portal, the guards bowed and pulled it open for them.

"You're back", boomed a voice. "Did you find – "

It was Galmar, who was walking towards them and stopped dead when he spotted Kody.

"Kody, this is General Galmar Stone-Fist", Ulfric smiled and put Kody down, then looked at Galmar. "General, this is my son Kodaav."

Falrielle snickered, stepped up to Ulfric and whispered "You shouldn't do this to him. He'll get a stroke or something."

Kody and Galmar stared at each other and Ulfric knew exactly why. Kody, of course, had heard a lot of stories about the famous General. And Galmar had known Ulfric since he was little, so he had to see the similarities.

Kody spoke first, although it was more of an awed whisper. "Are you really General Stone-Fist?"

Galmar looked at Kody, then at Ulfric and Falrielle, standing close to each other and holding hands. He smiled, dropped to one knee and held out his hand to Kody.

"Why, yes I am", he said and his smile widened, when Kody reached out to shake his hand. "And it seems to me, like you are the crown prince of Skyrim, Mylord."

"Why, yes I am", Kody nodded pompously, making the adults laugh.

"Come on Kody", Falrielle said and held out her hand. "Let's see if we can find you something to eat."

She winked at Ulfric and they headed off towards the back.

Galmar looked after them. "He looks so much like you."

"He does", Ulfric said.

Galmar caught him up, about what had happened around Windhelm and Skyrim in general, in the time that he'd been at Solstheim. Finally they came back to Kody again.

"You think they'll accept him as Crown Prince?" Ulfric asked.

"Of course they will", Galmar chuckled. "Although you should come around and finally marry the girl."

Ulfric looked at him with a puzzled face.

"Oh come on", Galmar chuckled. "I would have told you immediately after the war, but I actually didn't think you'd let that one get away."

"I will", Ulfric then said sternly. "She'll be my Queen and I'll rather die, than let her ever leave my side again."

"Well, that's nice to hear", an amused voice came from behind him.

He turned and saw Falrielle coming towards them.

"I left Kody with one of the guards", she chuckled. "Apparently, all one needs to become friends with our son, is a sword and uniform."

She'd taken off her traveling cloak and was wearing a blue tunic, the Amulet of Mara, Ulfric had given her, lying around her neck.

Galmar chuckled, when he spotted it. "Seems like I worried for nothing. Do you want me to spread the word?"

Ulfric wanted to tell him to wait, but Falrielle spoke first.

"Yes", she said, taking Ulfric's hand.

He turned to look at her and saw the same, blazing look on her face that she always had before she'd went into battle – or into his bed, for that matter.

Galmar left them alone.

"We could have waited", Ulfric said.

"We could have", Falrielle replied smiling. "But I think did enough waiting.

She cupped his cheek with her hand and leaned in to kiss him.

"Zu'u paar hi, Juni", she said.

"Zu'u paar hi, Judi", he answered.

o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o

Note 1: Somehow my formatting got a bit messed up :(

Note 2: _Rough_ (not literal) translations for Dovahzul:

a) Drem yol lok, Thuri - Zu'u Kodaav, Kul do Falrielle (Greetings, Mylord - I'm Kodaav (Bear), Son of Falrielle)

b) Lok, Thu'um, Thuri (Farewell, Mylord)

c) Zu'u paar hi, Juni (I love you, my King)

c) Zu'u paar hi, Judi (I love you, my Queen)


End file.
